<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by TheHumanGrimReaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810628">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanGrimReaper/pseuds/TheHumanGrimReaper'>TheHumanGrimReaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Car Accidents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanGrimReaper/pseuds/TheHumanGrimReaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream was kept in a little black room. His mind is being tested. He recalls the events as to why he was here. He recalls his friends and family. But will recalling them be enough for him to survive? Or will he succumb to the bitter darkness with nearly impossible to no return? Or will he make another choice entirely?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: For those who ignored the tags, go see them. This is not for everybody. This could bring up past traumas or will be uncomfortable to some people. If you're one of those people, please stop. I beg you. Thank you for not ignoring this warning.</p><p> </p><p>Notes: This is something I wrote in my spare time. English is not my first language. I don't have a fixed schedule 'cause I'm a lazy person. So if you have any concerns, opinions, or if you want me to continue please let me know so I could maybe speed the process of updating. I'm still figuring out how ao3 works. By the way, I wrote this as I go. So yes. Impromptu writing. There may be some changes later on. But I will tell. So yeah. Thanks in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream could hear the footsteps on the cobblestone floor. He could hear his own breathing inside the room. He can't see anything because of the black blindfold, but he can hear the chuckle of the man in front of him.</p><p>"I'm not surprised you're still sane after all that." the man said.</p><p>Dream didn't respond. He wanted to but he's tired. He's an asshole so might as well save the energy left so he could escape in the right moment.</p><p>"It's futile. Hopeless. It's hopeless to dream about escaping from me." the man said, emphasising the dream. "I think. You should give up."</p><p>Give up? Dream scoffed. Since when has Dream ever gave up when he could still fight back? Sure he would run if he think his life is in danger but to completely and utterly give up? Dream on!</p><p>Dream smirked. "You know I will not."</p><p>The man let out a deep sigh. "You're right. You need to stay here much longer than the others."</p><p>"Am I that useful to you?"</p><p>The man was silent. He looked at Dream and observed him. Dream was sitting on a metal chair with his hands and neck strapped to the metal chair. The black leather contrasting his skin. In his eyes, this Dream looked beutiful. But not perfect. For the past few days he's been locked in this little black room with tons of cameras to monitor him. Who knows what unexpected thing could happen?</p><p>He wanted to see how long Dream would last.</p><p>Dream waited for a response, but none came. He became pissed off even more but told himself to calm down and not waste his energy on this guy.</p><p>"Well, until you're ready, you will stay in this room." With that, the man left and closed the door.</p><p>The room is once again filled with silence. And Dream was tired. He was worried. But he tried to not let it show. He knew that man must have placed cameras somewhere to monitor him. How else would he know what happens here?</p><p>Dream was tense, but he was so tired. He wasn't allowed to sleep for the past few days so he really is very tired. He wanted to sleep, but he can't. They'd find ways to keep him awake. He knows that man wants control over him, but he's not gonna let him. Why would he?</p><p>Dream began to think about different things. Eventually leading back to his friends George and Sapnap. He has been thinking about them lately. Thinking about his family. Speaking of his family, the anger in his heart came back a hundred fold. How dare he!</p><p>He could still remember that day his sister was in an accident. They were both walking along the sidewalk, talking about how Tommy was a child. (Please don't hate me Tommy, I think you're super cool and awesome and cute. A bit annoying but still cool.) When suddenly, his sister was hit by a car. It was so sudden Dream couldn't react in time.</p><p>By the time he recovered from his shock his sister was already on the pavement lying unconscious and bleeding at a very rapid speed. The car crashed on a tree not far away from his sister. And in that moment, all he could ever think about is his sister. Save her. I need to save her.</p><p>Luckily, Dream was calm. At least on the outside. His feelings were surging in his chest but he kept them at bay. He rushed to his sister's body and tried to confirm if she's still breathing.</p><p>She was.</p><p>He silently sighed in relief and made a few conclusions. His sister is dying but can still be saved. She's still breathing which also means her heart is beating. He can't carelessly move her because that's stupid and would only worsen the situation. He needs to call help and ask for assistance.</p><p>He did exactly that. After confirming that help was on the way, the burden in his heart lessened. But it's still there. He was instructed to at least do some basic first aid after learning that no one else was available to do so. He did as he was told. Then he tried to talk to her hoping she could maybe hear him.</p><p>"Don't worry. Help is on the way. Brother's here. I'll protect you. I'll see to it that you live okay? Now I need to check on the other—"</p><p>Before Dream could finish speaking the engine roared through the empty street. And Dream never questioned it. Thinking back he really should've been much more cautious.</p><p>Dream looked up and met the eyes of the man who 'accidentally' hit his sister. Is he attempting to do a hit and run? Dream wanted to give chase but thought otherwise. It's pointless. I remembered his plate number anyway. And his looks. His sister is much more important than some unknown dude he doesn't know.</p><p>The guy kept staring at him, then looked at his sister. He got pissed off and blocked his view with his body. The man stared at him again. With contemplating eyes. Dream glared at him. This was the man who hit his sister and maybe is attempting a hit and run.</p><p>Dream questioned him, "Are you going to do a hit and run?" When Dream asked this, he has been prepared for anything. The guy running away. The guy shooting him or maybe attempt another hit and run but with him as the victim. That's why he stood in front to block his view from his sister.</p><p>Help was coming in 2 minutes. All he had to do was stall. He prayed in his heart for God to save his sister. He's even willing to get shot here if that means God could save her. He knows he can call the cops, but that would only alert the man in front of him.</p><p>That would make their chances of survival slim. Naturally he doesn't want to die. He also doesn't want to die because if he does, what would happen to his sister?</p><p>Dream was sweating, nervous, scared even. But stood tall and held his head up and showed none of that. His fists are clenched and shaking. Was it from anger? Was it from fear? He doesn't know. Maybe both. But he's prepared for a fight if it gets down to it.</p><p>The man finally moved aside from starring. He took out a gun casually as if he was taking out his phone to check and see who messaged him.</p><p>Dream's senses were tense that very moment. He took a quick breath and slowly exhaled. He needs to be calm. He needs to be alert. He lightly bent his knees if he needs to rush the man. He was very tense. You could feel it in the air.</p><p>The man either didn't notice, or didn't bother at all. Because he just looked at Dream, smiled a smile that never reached his eyes and pointed the gun at him and took a shot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're seeing the doctor's side as he works through this chapter, and has a random encounter which no one expected.</p><p>Notes : I know I have notes but I need to put it here. I just want to clarify that in this story George hasn't seen Dream's face. Only Sapnap has. Thank you for reading this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was worried if I could finish this but I did. In just an hour. Yes, Im proud of myself. I was lazy for the past few days but at least I updated. Now. Thank you so much for taking a part of your time to read this. If there are any concerns please do tell me. Feel free to express any thoughts. As I said this is impromptu writing, so I write as I go. Thank you for understanding! Thank you for the kudos! And kudos to all of you!</p><p>Edit : Yeah I just realised it's actually one hour and a half to two hours. Including the thinking process. Still proud. Thank you for understanding that I sometimes can't read the time apparently. Kudos to you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has already been 6 days since Dream was locked in the little black room. And it has been 6 days of Dream being tortured without getting any sleep. Currently the man is watching Dream from a room where he can monitor Dream and see what he's doing.</p><p>The doctor was standing behind the man and nervously said, "Sir, you should really go back and get some rest. We can monitor him for you."</p><p>"No." the man said indifferently. "I need to be here. How's his body?"</p><p>The doctor took a sharp breath, "If his body keeps on being treated like this, then he might die."</p><p>"How long until his body gives up?"</p><p>"That partially depends on the person's mentality. And based from what I observed he has a strong mentality so the maximum would probably be tomorrow."</p><p>"Good. I want you to prepare the preparations I instructed in advance for tomorrow."</p><p>The doctor nodded in response. "Yes sir."</p><p>As the man left the doctor closed his eyes and he could see it all again. The moment that man brought that person over. The doctor just finished treating a patient when the man barged in carrying a bloody body. He has seen his fair share of people being obsessed of something or someone.</p><p>But not like this. This was a first for him.</p><p>He clearly remembers that man calling that person Dream and said to treat him properly or his head will be cut off. So he started treating Dream. There were two bullet wounds. After  treating Dream for awhile he finally had a scenario in his head. Dream was shot twice and then was shot by a sedative.</p><p>He looked at the man wanting to ask if he's responsible. "Yes." What? "Yes I shot him thrice. Any questions?" No?! If you don't want him dead why'd you shoot him?! Are you crazy?! You know what? I'm just gonna do my job. Properly.</p><p>The man then later payed him and 'convinced' him to be Dream's personal doctor. And stay here 24/7. The doctor felt like he was gonna go to jail any time soon. He opened his eyes and let out a quick sigh.</p><p>"Okay. I just have to work hard not to let this person die." He looked at Dream beyond the screen. He actually lied about Dream's maximum tolerance. As much as he wants his head to stay intact he also has empathy, which apparently that man doesn't show any, so he lied. It's because he's not sure how Dream's mind works. He's not a psychiatrist or something.</p><p>But he at least knows that Dream is currently fighting. Fighting for survival. And he wants to help. But at the same time he has to help that man. He only hopes that this will end sooner.</p><p>This whole event left the doctor memories he'll take to the grave. So when he was allowed to leave to the surface he was shocked.</p><p>"Excuse me? I'm sorry but could you please repeat that?"</p><p>"I want you to deliver a message for me." the man hands over a beautifully wrapped birthday gift. "Send this to one of my men in the surface. He'll know what to do." The man then instructs him to go to a hotel that's just beside a mall.</p><p>The doctor looked at the box that's as big as his palm. "Why?" "The cops are on to me." No kidding. "But they're only suspecting me without evidence. And we wouldn't want to see a certain person's head rolling on the floor the next time we meet?"</p><p>A bit of silence.</p><p>"What about the patient?" The doctor remembered what happened awhile ago. He saw how the man opened the door letting light come in and took off Dream's restraints and Dream fell into the man's arms. The doctor could imagine through the blindfold. Dream had murder and blood in his eyes and cursed the man but he was too tired and fell asleep.</p><p>"He's asleep now. Probably won't be up for a few hours." Right. A few hours. "And I don't want to do extra work. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>The doctor gulped. "Yes sir."</p><p>And with that he arrived at the mall. One of the hotel's entrance is connected to the mall so he can stall and go shopping, pretend to go to a birthday party, and deliver the package to them. Whoever them is.</p><p>He felt so nervous he had to stop at a bathroom while carrying the shoulder bag that he was told to carry at all times. The man said to give it with the present if the other party wants it. He's not allowed to look inside at all cost. Now the doctor's thinking it's a bomb of sorts.</p><p>As he put the bag down while washing his hands to get rid of the sweat on his hands and calm himself down, he was thinking a lot of things that could go wrong, so he didn't notice that he left the bag in the bathroom. All he remembered was the 'gift' in his pocket.</p><p>So when he remembered, he was already far away from the bag. Oh shit! He quickly turned back thinking he's gonna die. But what he didn't expect were two people behind him.</p><p>"Dude! What the hell!"</p><p>"You almost literally knocked us over."</p><p>The doctor managed to support himself from falling and saw two guys. He immediately apologised. "I'm sorry I'm really sorry. I'm in a hurry. There's a birthday so I need to go! Forgive me!" Then the doctor ran off on his quest to find the bag.</p><p>"Geez. Must be some important birthday."</p><p>"Just forget him Sapnap. Dream said we'd meet here if we don't call or message him in real life for a week."</p><p>"Yeah. I'm exited you finally get to see his face George. Dream is super hot. Like really hot."</p><p>"Shut up. You keep saying that for the past few days and I know you're teasing me Sapnap so shut up. Let's go or we'll be late."</p><p>"He's really hot though!"</p><p>"Well I'll be the judge of that."</p><p>Then the two continued on their way. Little do they know, this random encounter could maybe, maybe, change fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The man is still determined to keep and lock Dream where he stayed. Dream is even more determined to live. And George and Sapnap are arguing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Just wanted to say thank you for reading this far. I had a lot to deal with and inspirations don't always come knocking at your door. But here it is! Another chapter! And as per usual, if any of you has any concerns or complaints please do tell me. Thank you for the kudos! Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he watched Dream sleep on the soft and comfortable bed he started to recall things.</p><p>He recalls the hate Dream showed. He may not see his eyes currently, but he could imagine the deep loathing in those eyes. The hatred. But he doesn't have to worry. Everything will change soon.</p><p>He then starts to recall that smile Dream used to look at him. But before he could continue, he stopped himself.</p><p>No. It can never be. Everything he does is a mistake.</p><p>Including loving this blonde man.</p><p>Now you might think it's romantic love. But not really.</p><p>"It's brotherly love." he murmured. The woman a few steps behind him did not hear what he said and asked. The man just shook his head. "Send the documents to my office. Then call for a meeting this evening."</p><p>"Yes sir." she just nodded and turned around. Before she could walk further away, he continued, "And please don't mess with my subordinates again sis."</p><p>The woman just chuckled. But the man knew she agreed to what he said. As the sound of her footsteps disappeared, he continued to think.</p><p>And he made one conclusion in his head.</p><p>He will never let Dream go. He will change him. Then he would be the perfect ideal brother he always needed. Then...they'll go from there.</p><p>The man stood up. Looked at Dream one last time and left. With even more determination.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>On the bed, Dream opened his eyes. He still can't see anything. He wondered if he was in a movie or something. But recalling the previous events says otherwise. Dream sighed. What kind of mess has he gotten into?</p><p>Actually, he was half awake when the man whispered it under his breath. He thought he was dreaming, but he learned it did happen. Now he feels conflicted.</p><p>He feels that what the man said made sense. In a way. But what made sense? Why did it make sense? He doesn't know. But he feels like he should know. Now Dream is determined to know. Even if it's not what he wants to know. He needs to know.</p><p>But Dream is too tired right now. He can barely move or keep his eyes open. He knows he needs the rest.</p><p>So on the same day. Dream went back to sleep with even more determination to survive.</p><p>Little did he know, there's a tiny hidden camera in the room. And his movements were seen. Not by the man. But by a woman. She had black hair that fades to brown. She was watching on her laptop in her room. She chuckled.</p><p>"He's too naive."</p><p>As for who she's referring to. We do not know.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Meanwhile with George and Sapnap.</p><p>"Why hasn't he arrived yet? We have been literally waiting for hours!" George was pacing back and forth. It was clear that he was frustrated. "Heck we have been waiting for the whole day!"</p><p>Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm actually surprised we had the patience to wait for a whole day—" "Sapnap!" "He texted me okay! He said he'd be here!" "But he isn't!" "I don't know! Why don't you call him?"</p><p>George looked at Sapnap as if he was dumb. "Wha—you know I can't. We made a deal and the deal isn't over until we meet. Sapnap!"</p><p>"Okay fine! I'll call him! Geez!" Sapnap rolled his eyes as he fished out his phone from his pocket. "Where is that jerk anyway?"</p><p>They were too busy arguing that they didn't notice the people staring at them. But that's not really important right now. Just wanted to remind you we are still at the mall. And they're still waiting.</p><p>The phone rang. But only Dream's stupid recorded voice replied. Sapnap hung up immediately. He doesn't want for history to repeat. Once was enough.</p><p>If it were a different situation George would've laughed. But Dream stood them up for some reason.</p><p>"I feel like he did this on purpose." George said as he tried to calm down.</p><p>"Yeah I would agree with you George but Dream and I agreed you'd meet him here. We agreed George." Sapnap's voice was desperate.</p><p>"Okay. I believe you."</p><p>"No you don't."</p><p>"I believe you!" yelled George in frustration. Then they had a few seconds of staring contest. "Okay fine! I don't! Completely believe you. But all I know is that Dream was supposed to be here and he's not. Also, why did you hung up on him? You could've just listened to it and waited and then you could ask where the heck he is."</p><p>Sapnap was not listening to George. He was thinking. Dream would never make such a stupid decision to leave them here waiting. He feels like there's something else.</p><p>George was dumbfounded. Sapnap wasn't listening to him! He was about to argue with Sapnap again when Sapnap held up his index finger.</p><p>"I remembered something! Emphasise on the remembered. Hold on." Sapnap started to use his phone as if he finally had a clue where the long lost treasure they've been looking for was.</p><p>George was confused until he saw Sapnap's screen.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Sapnap laughed. "You had a phone tracker? Sapnap grinned. "Why do you have a tracker on Dream's phone?"</p><p>"That's not important right now. Look." George looked at the screen and he could see a dot. It was moving. "We found him."</p><p>And then, right then and there, George and Sapnap had the same idea. They both quickly reacted and ran heading towards the exit.</p><p>"Wait! We don't need to run Sapnap."</p><p>They stopped. "You're right."</p><p>George shrugged his shoulders. "But then again he could get further away from us if we take too long."</p><p>"George!"</p><p>They continued to run while bickering every now and then, with the same intention in their minds. Why don't they surprise Dream instead?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>